1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to telecommunications systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a telecommunications system for use in a secure facility such as a jail, prison or the like. Most particularly, the invention provides audio-visual telecommunications services for inmates of a secure facility with respect to family, friends and others.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.